Brothers
by dreamsoflove311
Summary: Kate Beckett didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her, she'd learned how to do that long ago, but it was nice to know that she had people who were willing to back her up...Beckett's POV, one-shot about Beckett, Ryan, & Esposito. Please read&review!


**A/N: I just love Beckett's relationship with the boys...I thought they deserved a little love :) This story takes place during 3x01...**

Kate Beckett always wanted a brother. When she was young her best friend Jessica had an older brother named Simon, a fifth grader when they were in fourth. One day on the playground Simon punched another boy who had pushed Jessica off of the swings at recess. Kate wanted an older brother to defend her from the young boys who picked on her at recess. She asked her parents for an older brother but they had told her that if she ever did get a brother, it would be a younger one. She didn't want one of those, she'd heard younger brothers were annoying.

When Kate and Jessica were in high school, Simon would make sure all the other boys knew that no one was allowed to mess with his little sister. He also used to tell Jessica which guys were jerks and which guys were ok dating material. Kate wished she had an older brother who would watch her back, it would have been useful Freshman year when she'd let Jack Spencer kiss her under the bleachers at a football game. The next day he'd told every one at school about it and refused to talk to her. She had fervently wished that she had an older brother to beat him up, but she didn't, so she broke his nose herself.

When her mother had been murdered, Kate was glad for the very first time that she had no siblings. Glad that there was no one else who would be shattered by Johanna's death. Shattered like her father was, like she was. Kate Beckett learned how to take care of herself. How to fight back and hold her own, how to protect her own heart. Skills she greatly appreciated being forced to acquire once she joined the force.

When Kate was assigned to the 12th precinct and gained Ryan and Esposito as her team, she realized that she had gotten her wish, albeit in a strange, roundabout sort of way. With Ryan and Esposito around, Kate felt like she had gained two, slightly rambunctious, younger brothers. It was not exactly what she'd had in mind all those years ago when she'd begged her parents for a sibling, but she'd take it.

And now she watched as Ryan and Esposito so effectively froze out the man who had walked away from her at the beginning of the summer. This show they were putting on was for her benefit, she knew. They would not have cared when Castle chose to return if he hadn't hurt her in the process of leaving. Not that she ever admitted that he had, but they knew anyway. Sometimes it sucked working with detectives. Her partners knew just as well as she did that she was going to take Castle back, but that did not stop them from demonstrating, very pointedly, who's side they were on.

She swallowed a laugh as Esposito stonewalled Castle every time he tried to give his input. Covered a smile with her hand as Ryan forcibly inserted himself between her and Castle so that he could present his findings without including the writer. She watched as her detectives glared at Castle from across the room, and was surprised to find that now, when it was the last thing she was expecting, she had gained, not one, but two older brothers. Brothers who had her back, who did not hesitate to protect and defend her if she needed it. Brothers who would, as they had proven continuously this past week, subject any man who hurt her to a special kind of hell. Kate Beckett didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her, she'd learned how to do that long ago. But it was nice to know that she had people who were willing to back her up.

The murder was solved and the paperwork was completed. Castle had gone home for the night, as predicted, with a promise of "tomorrow." Kate lightly punched each of her detectives in the arm.

"Thanks, guys." They all knew she was not thanking them for helping to close the case. Ryan patted her shoulder as he made his way past and Esposito murmured a gentle, "We got your back."

Kate smiled after them as they left the precinct; her brothers.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed...feel free to leave a review...please? :)**


End file.
